Neapolitan
by The Girly Man
Summary: Tohru couldn’t help but laugh again. Her and her friends were Neapolitan! But which one did she like more, Chocolate or vanilla? Tohru’s heart beat faster as she tried to come up with the answer to her own question... Chocolate or vanilla?


**I was going to wait until the first day of summer (in America), June 21st, to post this, but I decided that since I haven't updated in a while, I might as well post this now. It's a warm summer night... so why not?**

**Dedicated to my brother Sam, who graduated high school today (June 11th), and my good buddy Edakumi, because her birthday is on June 18th! Happy birthday!**

**I wrote this before I knew how much Kyo hated chocolate (back in March), so Kyo likes chocolate in this, okay? Hehe! By the way, this is a one-shot.**

**Happy Summer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Never Will!

* * *

**

**Neapolitan**

It was a warm summer's night, probably the warmest they had had all season. It was one of those nights that no matter how high you had it turned on, not even an air conditioner could save you from the heat. With no other way, the last resort was to sit outside, where you could cut the humidity with a knife.

Tohru sat between her two best guy friends, looking up at the stars from the back porch. Silence consumed them. It seemed to her that if anything was said, it would ruin this perfect moment she may never see again.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Shigure Sohma yelled through the open window from inside the house. "We haven't eaten ice cream in a while."

"Ice cream?" Yuki asked, sitting up from his leaning-on-the-porch-railing position on the right of Tohru. "We haven't gone for ice cream since…"

"Never," Kyo, on Tohru's left, finished for him.

"So how about we start a new tradition? On the hottest summer night, we'll go out for ice cream!" Shigure suggested, opening the sliding paper door to speak to the three directly.

"Sounds great!" Tohru smiled.

"Shigure, it's almost 10:30, and the nearest ice cream parlor is a half hour away," Yuki pointed our. "Don't you think it's a little late?"

"Nonsense!" Shigure smiled, grabbing some money and a car key. "It's no trouble!"

"You're driving?" Tohru asked, trying not to sound so amazed. She had never seen Shigure drive before! She didn't even know that the Sohmas owned a car.

Shigure nodded pleasantly, beckoning the teenagers to stand up.

"Well, we're all going to get killed," Kyo grumbled. Tohru pretended not to hear his as the four piled into an old station wagon in the garage behind the house.

"What flavor, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked politely as they parked the car and walked up to the small ice cream stand—in one piece.

"Umm… strawberry!" Tohru decided, and the man behind the counter filled her order. After thanking the man and Yuki, she walked away and sat down at a small table next to the stand. The three guys sat down in the chairs around her, each slowly enjoying their summer treat.

"Kyo, I said no pocky. We came for ice cream, remember?" Shigure glared at Kyo.

"Yeah, yeah, I got ice cream too," Kyo told him, holding up a cup of chocolate soft-served and eating the pocky with his other hand.

Tohru laughed and took another spoonful of her ice cream. It was just like Kyo to prefer chocolate ice cream. Chocolate was consistent, and everyone loved it once they tried it. Just like Kyo. Once people got to know him, he was a great friend. Chocolate was the alternative ice cream, like when you can't make up your mind of what flavor you want. Chocolate ice cream was safe, and never disappointing. There wasn't a lot of room for improvement, but there wasn't really any need for it.

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Tohru could barely make out what flavor Yuki had gotten. In the dim street light overhead, she saw that it was vanilla!

Vanilla. _Just like Yuki!_ She couldn't help but think. Vanilla was plain, just like how Yuki held on to one emotion to keep his pain inside. Not much was expected of vanilla, and there wasn't really anyone who could say they didn't like it. It was sort of like the original, and kind of went with any dessert. But it was fine by itself too, and that's what made it so special.

Tohru looked down at the cup in her hand. Strawberry. The more basic fruit-based ice cream. And it was her favorite color: pink! The small pieces of real strawberry mixed in added a nice touch also.

For a brief second, Tohru was reminded of what Hanajima had once said: Pink for Tohru. Her mother was the red butterfly, and her dad was simple white. Pink for Tohru.

_So that makes me strawberry, Kyo chocolate, and Yuki vanilla!_ She though to herself. There was a name on the end of her tongue…

"Neapolitan!" she exclaimed, and the three guys came out of their reverie at her sudden outburst. Tohru smiled, happy at her discovery. "Kyo's chocolate, Yuki's vanilla, and I'm strawberry!"

Kyo and Yuki looked down at their ice cream as if something was wrong with it, then looked back up at her happy face.

"Oh," Yuki noticed also. "We all got the Neapolitan flavors."

"Just like the _rat_ to pick something as boring as lame old _vanilla_," Kyo smirked.

"Like chocolate's any more _exotic_. And what do you care if I get vanilla? You're not eating it," Yuki responded calmly.

"Boys…" Shigure laughed, sipping his iced coffee slowly and ignoring their antics—or at least trying to.

Tohru couldn't help but laugh again. Her and her friends were Neapolitan!

But which one did she like more: Chocolate or vanilla?

Tohru's heart beat faster as she tried to come up with the answer to her own question.

Chocolate or vanilla?

Chocolate or vanilla?

Kyo or Yuki?

Kyo… or… Yuki?

"Are we all done?" Shigure asked, standing up and skidding his chair across the pavement.

Tohru nodded as Kyo and Yuki threw their cups away in a nearby garbage receptacle. "Thanks for the treat, Shigure!" she exclaimed, throwing her own away.

Chocolate or vanilla?

The question throbbed in her head as she walked behind the bickering two-some back to the car. Trying to shrug it off, she followed Yuki into the car with Kyo now behind her.

About 10 minutes into the trip home, Tohru began to feel sleepy. As soon as she started to close her eyes though, she felt a head fall onto her shoulder.

She looked at the sleeping Kyo and smiled. He looked so… _cute_ when he was asleep. Then she looked up at Yuki's face, to find that he was also asleep.

And he also looked cute…

_I've answered my question!_ Tohru decided. _They're both like my brothers! I like them equally!_

Laying her head on Yuki's shoulder and finding comfort in Kyo's on hers, Tohru fell asleep for the last 20 minutes home.


End file.
